


Dangerous to Stare

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: You look at him too much, dangerous to look at people in such a fashion, something terrible may happen.Oscar Wilde





	Dangerous to Stare

**Author's Note:**

> Boo bitch!!! I'm back!!

Ivan couldn’t stop laughing. It was just too funny.

His own son was screaming, on the verge of crying just because his Captain was nothing but a limp rag doll in his arms. Ivan was no fool; he knew why his son was acting in such a weak and pathetic way. It just made it all the sweeter.

The older man watched as Laxus cradled Freed’s body against his chest. His hands coming to brush away stray strands of emerald hair. He couldn’t fight anymore, all the magic had been drained from Laxus’s body. Ivan laughed again, his entire form folding over with the force of it. He recovered quickly and straightened up.

“You look at him too much.” Ivan sneered. With the back of his hand, he wiped away the last few tears of glee. “Don’t you know, boy? It’s dangerous to look at people in such a fashion. Something terrible may happen.”

Laxus pulled Freed closer to his chest. The whisper of the others magic enough for Laxus to stand his ground. When he looked up at his father his eyes were blazing with rage. “I’m going to make sure you pay for hurting him.”

Ivan’s smile was all teeth. The lack of remorse in hurting his own child something frightening to witness. “I would like to see you try, brat.”

With a snap of his fingers, Ivan vanished, leaving Laxus and Free behind.

Seconds passed before Laxus let himself break. His voice was small when he spoke to Freed.

“It’s going to be okay, you’re going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!! This was very much a spur in the moment fic!


End file.
